Falconwing:The 8th Miraculous
by Jennex
Summary: Kendall is a girl that has just started school. She is then given a reason to find out her past. Having the Falcon miraculous. She ,Ladybug, Cat Noir, Zorro and Queen Bee must save Paris from Hawkmoth while keeping this from her adoptive grandfather, Master Fu. Join Kendall and Tally as they figure out the prophecy behind them.
1. Origins

Hey guys. It is me Jennex again. I have finished Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir a few weeks ago and I love it. If you have the Miraculous Amino app, I am on there and will be posting this there too. If you don't you are in luck. Please enjoy.~Jennex

* * *

I awoke to my alarm buzzing in my ear. I turned it off but continued to lay in bed.

"Kendall, do you want to be late for school?"

"School,"I said groggily, "School!" I shouted.

I threw the covers off of me and started to change into clothes. I grabbed my dark grey shirt and my pink jacket with brown designs on the cuffs. I threw on my blue jeans and grabbed and slipped on my brown shoes. I quickly brushed out my golden blonde hair and left it straight. I quickly pushed my necklace inside my shirt. I grabbed my laptop bag and regular backpack. I ran out my bedroom door nearly hitting something or someone on the way out.

"I am so sorry Wayzz," I said suddenly stopping.

The green magical creature was able to steady himself.

"It is fine Kendall," he replied," I just bet you are exited for your first day of school. Master Fu asked me to make sure you where up."

"Well, I am," I replied bounding into the kitchen.

"There you are my valley ruler."

I looked up to see Master Fu. He had his red Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. If his grey hair and beard told you anything,he was old ,but wise,at least to me.

"Good morning. You made my favorite!"

"Big morning. It is your first day of school and not my boring home school. I thought you would love crepes with powered sugar."

"Thank you," I said excitingly tossing a crepe on my plate and putting powered sugar on it.

"Now don't forget be yourself. It is easy to get into a sea and be tossed by the wind. Just stay strong to who you are okay," Master Fu said.

"I will."

I gulped down the crepe and started to the door.

"Bye Wayzz! Bye Grandpa!"

He smiled as he acknowledged the family like name I had given him. As far as I was concerned the 80 year old was my real grandfather. I closed the door and bolted down the stairs to the healing sanctuary. I flipped the OPEN sign on the way out ,barley stopping. The sun shown in my face as I ran down Paris's sidewalks. Not a thing felt like holding me down. On occasion to avoid running into somebody I ran across a building's side, doing a flip and continued running as if nothing had happened.

I arrived at school and was amazed. Students meet outside and talked until the bell began to rang. Knocking myself out of the amazement I ran up the steps and into the principle's office. The principle handed me my schedule and sent me off. I arrived at the gym which had iron stairs that led to the classrooms. It was then that I started to get nervous. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A female adult opened the door which I guessed was the teacher.

"Ah. You must me Kendall right,"she said.

I nodded.

"Yes ma'am," I said trying not to choke.

"Well come on in."

I walked in the door and stood in the middle of the classroom. It felt weird having everyone's eyes on me. I had never been in a real classroom before.

"Everyone let me introduce you to Kendall Fu. Will you please introduce yourself?"

"O..Okay. Uh, Hi. My name is Kendall. I have actually never gone to school before. I have only been home schooled so.. My grandpa owns a healing sanctuary that I work part time at. I also want to be a nurse."

"Thank you Kendall, now can you please have a seat. You can sit next to Ivan."

I looked up to see a giant man scotch to the inner row. I guessed he was Ivan. I walked to the row next to the wall and sat down beside him. I got a quick handle on class taking notes and answering questions when she asked. The bell rang, stating the end of class. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I had free period next. I sat on a bench on the lower floor. I grabbed my laptop ,but I wasn't able to open it.

"Hello."

I looked up to see a boy in red sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Hello," I replied.

"So what are you doing later?" he said getting uncomfortable close.

"Uhhh... working," I answered.

"When do you get off?"

"At 6:00 ,but I am going to start on my homework," I said putting my laptop in my bag again.

"What about tomorrow? I bet you could get off. What do you say. A movie or a walk in a park?"

"What a minute. You are trying to ask me on a date. I am sorry but I don't date,"I said trying to get away from him.

"Fine then let us do a bet. A game of basketball. If I win ,you go on a date with me, if you win ,I won't ask again," he said still getting closer to me.

"Kim. If she doesn't want to date you, she doesn't want to date you. Just because Chloe rejected you doesn't mean you have to force other girls to go out with you."

"I looked over to see two girls. The one who spoke was a black girl with brown hair with orange on the ends. She had black circle glasses and had on blue jeans and a white, purple and orange plaid shirt. The other girl had dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wore pink pants, a grey jacket and a white flowered printed shirt.

He growled and walked away. I took a deep breathe of relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem. After his crush rejected him he was been hitting on girls and making more dares than usual,"said the brown headed girl.

"Yea,but I feel sorry for the guy,"said her friend.

"I don't think we have meet,"I said letting out my hand," My name is Kendall."

"Hi. My name is Marientte and this is Alya,"said the blue headed girl accepting my hand.

I offered my hand to Alya who accepted it.

"Nice to meet you,"she said.

"Want to go hang out with us and our friends,"said Marientte.

"Sure,"I replied.

* * *

 **After work**

I sent my last patient out the door that officially ended my shift.

"Thank you Kendall. Now I think you have homework to do before dinner. I can finish this up here,"said Master Fu.

"Okay Grandpa."

I hurried up stairs and opened my bag,pulling out my homework.

"May I help?"

I turned around to see Wayzz.

"If you want. I have a few thousand years of knowledge that can help you with homework,"he said.

I laughed.

"Sure Wayzz."

I went into my room with the turtle kwami behind me. I closed the door and stacked the homework on my desk.

"You ready for your first homework assignment?"

"Not quite," I replied.

I pulled out one of my desk draws pulling out a bag of ANDES mints, dumping a few on my hand and laying the bag on my desk, out of the way.

"Now I am," popping one one the mints into my mouth after unwrapping it.

"So whats first?"

* * *

 **30 minutes later  
**

"That wasn't so hard," I replied.

"Don't get over confident Kendall. It will bet harder as the year continues,"said Wayzz.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice."

"I better go check on Master Fu," said Wayzz.

He left the room , flying through the door. Having magical powers like that must be cool. I packed up my homework and put it in the bag.

Suddenly a light appeared in my room. I suddenly jumped with no idea what to do. A box seemed to hover in the light. I walked to it and opened the box. The light subsided. After the light disappeared a smaller piece of light crashed into my shelves above my desk. I looked up unable to see anything about that light. I curiously looked inside the box. A light brown ring was in the box. On the center piece of the ring was two bird like wings. I took the ring out of the box ,but suddenly the brown ring became gold.

"Oww." I suddenly heard.

I looked up once again. This time I saw something or someone. A kwami appeared. The Kwami was a light brown. It's little arms were slightly darker and seemed to have wings connected to them. It's eyes seemed to be like a falcon's or eagles, they were gold, sharp and ready. The kwami flew aimlessly, rubbing it's head.

"Hello?" I said.

It's head suddenly perked up and hid behind my computer on my desk.

"It is okay. I am not going to hurt you."

"Kendall," I heard Master Fu call.

"Yes," I cried.

I heard him approaching my door.

"Don't tell him about me," I heard the voice of the kwami.

He opened the door while I turned on my screen to my computer,stuffing the ring in the box and then in between me and the computer chair. I looked up at him and he seemed to be pondering something.

"Is something wrong Master Fu?" I asked.

"The turtle miraculous just acted strange. I was wondering if anything had happened up here."

"Nothing strange happened up here," I replied to his concern.

He nodded.

"Okay. Just wanting to make sure you where alright, little valley ruler."

"Thanks for the concern, but I can take care of myself."

He left the room with Wayzz ,that had been hiding behind him. I closed the door a few seconds after they left. I decided to give the kwami some space ,so I sat on my bed on the other side of the room.

"Are you still there?" I asked.

"Y..Y..Yes," I heard the kwami's voice say.

"You don't have to be afraid."

I saw the kwami peek its head around the corner of the computer ,but once again hid behind it.

 _"I think this kwami is shy,"I thought._

"My name is Kendall. What is your name?" I asked trying to start a conversation between the magical creature.

"Ta...T..Tally," it stuttered.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Y...Yes."

"Anything specific,"I asked.

"No,but I smell something nice and sweet. If I can, I would want to try that."

"What? I don't have any food in here."

I looked around for food to see what the kwami could be talking about when I noticed my ANDES mints wrappers on my desk still along with the bag.

"Oh. I think you might be talking about my mints."

I approached my desk. I heard the kwami tense as I came close. I took a mint of the bag and unwrapped it. I set the mint on it paper and returned to my bed with the ring and box I had grabbed out of the seat. A few seconds later the kwami came out to examine the candy. It quickly snatched it up and hid behind the computer again.

"This is good," I heard Tally say.

"Do you want some more?" I asked.

"Yes please!" It quickly said.

"Okay ,but I going to have to come back over there."

"Okay."

I set the box on my bed and went back over and unwrapped a few more ANDES.

"Here you go," I said leaving the desk.

Tally come out and gulped down the mints ,but didn't run behind the computer again. She instead looked over at me.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Y..yes,"she replied.

"I see you are a little shy,"I said.

"Shy.. I guess you can say that. Your the first person I have seen before."

"Really ,then no wonder. Trust me, doing something and seeing something new is scary."

Silence rested between us.

"You are a kwami right?"I asked.

"Yes. How do you know about kwamis? I thought no one was suppose to know about us."

"True, but my grandfather has a kwami so I know what they are."

"Okay,"she said.

She seemed confused. She seemed so new at this even though kwamis have existed for thousands of years.

"If you are a kwami aren't you suppose to have a miraculous. Also I know most of the miraculous ,but the only one that hasn't been claimed, as far as i know, is the peacock miraculous."

"No. I am from the falcon miraculous. The 8th one. I am not of the original seven," she said certainly.

"An 8th miraculous. Then what is the miraculous? Who is your partner?"

"The miraculous is that ring and you, Kendall, are my partner."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter is probably the longest I will make . I still hope you liked it. Also this takes place after seasons two and three. I am just going to leave it at Hawkmoth ,but I am going to have Zorro(Alya Volpina) and Queen Bee in here.~Jennex.


	2. The Prophecy Rising

Hey guys. I have to report that I am no longer on Amino. I wish I could of kept it but I had no choice in deleting it. So if you guys want to post this on there just give me a PM and you can post is for me under the name of Falconwing (My username on Amino) Anyways, I hope you loved the last chapter and enjoy this one. ~Jennex

* * *

The response came at a surprise.

"Me?!" I said under sure if I heard right.

Tally only nodded. I slumped back into my chair.

"Okay, I thought this was real, but now I know I am dreaming."

"Your not dreaming Kendall," Tally said," The Falcon miraculous choose you."

"I cannot be a miraculous holder," I said standing up from my chair," I barley know how school works, I hardly know anyone and I definitely haven't done anything worthy enough to be miraculous holder worthy," I kept on while walking around my room.

"I can,"said Tally.

It surprised me that the kwami had become comfortable around me when a few minutes ago she was quivering in fear.

"What do you see in me then?" I said believing she had only said it to boost myself.

"Well to start I just popped into your room and you were so kind to me. You respected my wish to stay hidden. You understood I was shy so you were careful to approach me and didn't force me. You even let me eat your candy, which I believe you like it if you have them in your desk. That was extremely kind. I can sense inside of you that there is a spirit of a falcon. You are a light to others, you have great focus and determination. You have aspiration to your goals and face them with power and intensity. "

I was taken back by Tally's words. I was in complete shock. How could this kwami know me so well in a few minutes.

"Are you okay Kendall?"asked Tally surprised of how quiet I had gotten.

"Yea. I am fine. Just surprised at your response."

"Kendall. Dinner time," I heard Wayzz call.

"Okay," I called back to him.

I looked at the ring in its box on my desk which I had set on earlier. I looked at Tally with a look of worry on her face. If I didn't accept the miraculous ,Tally would be in trouble along with others ,but if I accepted the miraculous I would be getting myself into trouble and could get in the way and that might led to me accidentally hurting people. I picked up the ring out of the box and held it in my left hand. Tally hovered in front of me, waiting for my decision. I took a deep breathe and took a deep breathe out. I slide the ring on my left ring finger. The ring slipped on perfectly. I looked over at Tally who's face was smiling. She flew to me and trying to give me a big hug on my shoulder which I returned.

"Kendall,"Master Fu shouted.

"I am coming," I replied.

I looked over at Tally just left my shoulder.

"You better go,"she said.

"Do you want to come with,"showing her the inside of my jacket.

She smiled and then got nervous.

"It is okay. I won't say anything. You can just stay right there and get familiar with everyone until you are ready to meet them."

"Told you you are meant for a miraculous,"she smiled as she flew into my jacket.

I smiled and headed out my door. It hit me then how suddenly my life had changed in a minute. I cracked my door and headed to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

 **About 5 minutes ago**

 **Marinette's house**

"Finally done,"yelled Marinette.

"So what do you expect to do how that you are done with homework?" asked Tikki, her kwami.

"I don't know,"she admitted.

"I kn..."

"What is wrong Tikki?"asked Marinette.

Tikki had suddenly stopped talking and she seemed to be focused on something else.

"Can't be,"she simply said.

"Tikki, wha.. ahhh."

Both Tikki and the Ladybug earrings started to glow. As soon as the energy had started in seemed to vanish.

"Tikki. What was that?"said a freaked out Marinette.

"It can't be," Tikki repeated.

"A..."

 **Adrien's house**

"An other fail I see,"said a gruff voice.

"You don't understand Plagg. The only thing you love is that stinky Camembert."

"And you don't understand how good Camembert is," returned the kwami gulping down a piece of cheese.

Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"It has nearly been a year and I still don't know who she is behind that mask."

"And whose fault is that,"said Plagg as he floated in front of Adrien," How many times have you ha..."

"Plagg?"Adrien said waiting for his kwami to finished his sentence.

Suddenly a green light erupted from both Plagg and Adrien's ring. Within a second the light vanished.

"Plagg what was that,"Adrien said after he was able to speak.

"A..."

 **Alya's House**

"I like that picture,"said Trixx, the fox kwami.

"I do too,"said her partner Alya, "I am putting it on the blog."

Alya jumped to her computer has she pulled up Zorro's blog. She was still under the pressure of running two blogs and being a super hero all at once.

"All done,"she said as she uploaded the photos,"What to do now?"

"I know,"started her kwami.

"What," already knowing.

"Selfies."

Alya pulled out her phone and started clicking away. By there 23 photo Trixx froze. Alya put the phone down and looked over at her concerned. Alya always had to tell Trixx when the selfies where over.

"Trixx?"

The next thing Alya knew is that the fox miraculous on her neck and her friend was starting to glow. The light died down put only Alya, who had tripped over her computer chair had moved.

"Trixx! What was that!"Alya yelled grasping her kwami.

"A..."

 **Chloe's room**

"I can't believe you got into my makeup again," screamed a blonde headed girl.

"I am sorry,but I need to use is Chloe."

"All you had to do is ask Bebe!"

"I am sorry,but I could not wait. My skin needed it."

"I was only gone for ten minutes."

"I could not wai..."

"Bebe. What is going on?"

The golden light erupted from Chloe's hair comb and Bebe, shining as bright as a spot light. The light ended soon after it had started.

"Bebe. Are you okay?"

"Yes,"the kwami replied.

"So. WHAT WAS THAT!"

"A..."

 **Hawkmoth's layer**

"Nooroo. I must have more power to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"I am sorry Master,but this is all the power I have," said the purple kwami.

" I must have more."

A light started to fill the room,but it wasn't of the light reflecting of the white butterfly's wing,but of something else. Nooroo and the brooch that rested on Hawkmoth's suit started to glow. When the light ended the light was only illuminated by the butterfly's wings.

"Nooroo. WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I thought it couldn't be real."

NOOROO! WHAT WAS THAT! I NEED THAT POWER!

"A..."

 **Master Fu's Kitchen**

Master Fu stood quietly as he was starting to finish up the Choucroute Garnie for dinner.

"It smells nice Master,"interrupting Master Fu's thoughts.

"Yes and I hope it taste nice too."

"I am sure it will Master,"said Wayzz

"So, how is Kendall."

"She has finished up her homework and is taking a break until dinner is ready."

"Good,"Master Fu said with a smile.

"Master."

"What is it Wayzz?" he asked.

Master Fu turned around to see the problem. A bright glow erupted from the turtle miraculous and Wayzz. When the light ended the two know what happened as well as the rest of the kwami's.

"A prophecy that was never expected to fulfilled. A miraculous extremely powerful. The legendary 8th miraculous."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also the Zorro part, in a comic con it is proven that Alya will not be called Volpina but Zorro. Also as you can see I underlined some words that Tally had said. I looked up what a falcon meant and those are what a falcon means. Also the falcon also stands for prophecy. Please R and R. That you again. Also please like and favorite.~Jennex


	3. Starting the First Day

Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I really hope you love this one too.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing in my ear. Unfortunately I thought Tally had been a dream I fell out of my bed. The startled woke me up better than my alarm. After turning off my alarm, rubbing off the pain and managing to get my breathing under control ,I started getting ready for the day. By the time I had finished getting dressed and packed everything in my bag is when Tally woke up.

"Good Morning Kendall,"she said flying off the pillow and near me.

"Good morning,"I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school."

"School?"

"Yea."

Tally seemed to have no idea what school was.

"I don't know why a human has to go outside when it is so dark.

"Dark?"

I looked outside my window to see the sun was only starting to rise. I then looked at my clock to see it read 5:42

"I woke up too early,"I sighed,"School doesn't start until 8:30. I either set my alarm too early or my alarm is broken."

"So... you are not going to school?"

"Not yet anyway," I replied throwing my backpack on my bed.

"So...what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea,"I replied.

I looked around for something for Tally and me to do. My eye got caught on my laptop bag and Tally.

"What are you going to do while I am at school?"

"I was going to stay in your jacket and listen to what was going on."

"Would you want to go to sleep?"I asked, getting an idea for what to do.

"Maybe,"she said,"but it would be hard trying to float and go to asleep.

"I think I can fix that."

I raced over to my laptop bag ,looking inside trying to figure out the best way to do my prodject. I pulled out some foam that once help parts. I quietly ran to the bathroom to clean it off. I turned off the light and headed back into my room.

"What are you doing?" Tally asked.

"You'll see," I replied.

I took out some card board and started to tape them together only making it as big as my hand. I then but the foam inside of it. At last I book a small piece of cloth to top it off.

"What do you think?"I asked Tally showing her the finished piece.

She looked at it.

"What is it?"

"It is a portable bed for you. It isn't much ,but it will fit in my laptop bag. The foam should act as a mattress and the piece of cloth like a blanket."

Tally smiled big.

"Can I try it out,"she asked.

"Sure."

She flew to the box and got comfortable in it. She set the blanket on top of her, then suddenly popped out.

"I love it!"she exclaimed.

"Shh. Not so loud. Wayzz and Grandpa aren't even up yet," I said.

"Sorry,"she replied.

I was still surprised that the kwami had been so timid and shy last night and now she was flying around me with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to try it in the bag?"I asked.

"Okay,"she replied.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and but the box in my bag on top of the laptop. Tally quickly flew into the bed and I velcroed the top over it.

"Are you good?"I asked.

"Yes," I heard her voice come from the bag.

"Okay. Can you get out of your bed and head the opening of the bag?"

It took a minute ,but Tally soon replied.

"Yes."

We ran a few more test just to make sure Tally would be fine for the whole they were done Tally was extremely happy.

"Thanks Kendall. This is going to do great!"

"Shh,"I had to remind her.

"Sorry."

"Do you need anything else while your in the bag."

"Besides food, I don't think I need anything else."

"Okay so you like ANDES mints. I have to grab some more before school since you ate the other bag last night."

"Okay,"she said.

"Kendall, are you up?" I heard Master Fu call.

"Yes sir," I replied opening my door and peeking into the hallway.

 _I am so bad at lying_

I quickly explained to Master Fu why I was awake , of course not mentioning Tally or making her bed. I decided to eat breakfast early so I could head to the store and get to school early. After breakfast I headed to my room where Tally was.

"Ready?" I asked Tally.

She nodded as she flew into my bag. I ran out my bedroom door and was about to leave until...

"Leaving already?"

"Sorry, but I have to grab something from the store before school," I replied.

"Okay ,but stay safe," Master Fu replied.

"Okay Grandpa. Bye"

I ran out the door and flipped the sign as I headed out the door.

* * *

Grabbing the mints weren't as long as I had thought. It only took a few minutes to get in and out so I had time to spare. I checked my phone which had 8:00 on it. School didn't start for an other 30 minutes.

"Kendall!" I heard someone yell.

I looked around put couldn't find the source of the familiar voice.

"So what are you doing?" someone said from behind me.

I jumped.

"Calm down it is just us."

I looked over to see Marinette, Alya along with Adrien and Nino who I had meet yesterday. Along side them was a girl I didn't know. She had golden blonde hair ,pulled in a ponytail with sunglasses on her head.

"Please don't scare me like that," I said once I got my breathing under control.

Today must want me to jump out of my skin.

"Well, you kind of have to admit that was funny,"said Adrien.

"Y..Y...Yea," stuttered Marinette.

I had caught on to how obvious Marinette had a crush on Adrien. How he did not recognize it, I have no idea. I was nearly impossible to understand boys at times.

"It may have been funny to you ,but not me," I replied.

"Yea, right girl," said Alya, "Are you heading to school?"

"Yes. I left early to get some thing. I didn't expect to be out so early."

"Want to walk to school with us, dude?" asked Nino.

"Sure."

We walked down the sidewalk until I started a conversation.

"Who are you?" I asked the blonde headed girl.

"Oh. My name is Chloe,"she said," and your Kendall,right."

"Yes. Wait.. your."

"Yes," Alya interrupted knowing what I was about to ask.

"What is it?"asked Chloe.

"Kim,"replied Marinette.

"Oh,"she said perfectly aware of what that meant.

"We are here,"said Adrien as we came up to the school.

"So what do you want to do for the next 25 minutes?" I asked.

"Let's go and find out,"said Nino as he walked up to the school.

I thought the day was going to be normal... which it was... until... after school.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R.~Jennex


	4. First Akuma

Hey guys. So I am going to try to update this every week ,but I might not so please bear with me. Thank you again for supporting this story and me. Please R and R. ~Jennex

* * *

"Are you okay," I asked Tally after school.

Apparently the shy kwami hadn't expected so many other people at school. I was in a little alleyway right by the school behind a empty dumpster. I had felt my bag shake a little bit after class so I guessed Tally wanted something and I knew exactly what.

"A..A...Are we ou...out of sch..school?"

"Yes Tally. We are."

Tally let out a small breath of relief.

"How long do you go to school."

"Well..."I started knowing she would hate the answer," I go usually five times a week, eight hours, about 36 weeks unless we have vacation . We get summer off."

The little kwami started to shake in fear.

"It's okay Tally,"I said," All you have to do is get familiar with everyone so I will give you a run down on my four friends. That should make it easier for you."

"Okay. Anything would probably be good,"she replied.

She was still slightly shaking. I should of went outside and checked on her at lunch instead of waiting seven and a half hours.

"Here," I said handing her an unwrapped ANDES.

"Thank you," she said snatching the mint.

"I guess those calm you down,"I said,"Lets get home. Grandpa will be wondering where I am and I have work. Also I bet you would like to get somewhere familiar.

"Okay,"Tally said going into my laptop bag.

I grabbed my bag and looked over the alleyway corner, making sure no one saw me exit. I hopped on the street and headed home.

When I entered the door I heard arguing in the healing room.

"Oh no,"I whispered.

I ran into the room with a client yelling at Master Fu. I threw down my bags and ran over to start the argument.

"Please stop,"I said getting in between them.

That is when I looked up. It was William Armel, a common patient of mine. He had chocolate brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He wore his common black long sleeve shirt with his grey jacket only allowing the cuffs of the long sleeve shirt to show. He had on his blue jeans and grey sneakers.

"Oh..Hey.. William,"I said.

"Oh..Hey Kendall,"said William backing up and calming down.

He suddenly reached into his jacket pocket, as if to pull something out, but he just left it there.

"May I ask...What is going on?"

I couldn't of said anything. William's anger came back in a near instant.

"I only want this back pain gone! I have been coming for months and it still isn't gone!"he shouted, I am going to a new school soon and I don't want the team there to think I can't play!"

I knew what was going on how. William had back pain due to him playing football(Soccer in UK). The thing was ,he didn't do what we asked. He was suppose to take pain killers ,but didn't take him. Stay out of practice for a week or two, he just didn't do it.

"William,if you only do what we ask you to do your back will get better. We aren't telling you to take the medicine or stay out of practice for no reason," I said.

He just got angrier and pulled his hand out of his poker.

"Fine ,then. I find some people that can actually help me!"

"William..wait!"

I was already to late. He slammed the door on his way out. Why in the world did I do that.

"It is okay Kendall. If he wishes not to follow our advice, he must deal with the consequences,"said Master Fu.

"I guess that is true,"I replied.

"I am sorry Kendall, "said Wayzz," but some people must learn the hard way. Even if it is someone you care about."

There was something in Wayzz's voice like him was implying something. Then it hit me.

"Whoa. Hold it there Wayzz. I do not need a boyfriend. I don't need that drama."

"True but it doesn't mean you can't have a crush," said Master Fu smiling.

When they found a way to get under my skin they would but it was very rarely. I sighed.

"My shift doesn't start until later so I am going to start on homework,"I said walking to my room after grabbing my bags.

" Okay," Master Fu said as he continued work with a smile on his face knowing Kendall's hidden feelings.

* * *

William walked down the sidewalk ,with anger still burning inside him. He pulled out the item in his pocket. It was a slim box about the size of this hand. It was wrapped in a silver paper with a pink little ribbon tied in a bow. It was present was meant for Kendall. She was always so sweet and patient, especially with William. You could also say he had a little bit of a crush on her but now due to his reaction she would probably never want to see him again. There blew his chance for asking her out.

"Ah," William suddenly shouted.

He grabbed his back in pain with his over hand and slowly fell to the ground.

"I wish they would fix this,"William said with his anger returning, especially for that old man.

 **Hawkmoth's layer**

"Ah. The pain that hurts you more physically ,but in your heart as well. There is great opportunity for it!"

A small butterfly out of his hundreds in the room came and fluttered in his hand. He cupped over it but when he removed it the butterfly was not pure white as it had been but purple and full of dark magic.

"Go my little Akuma and evilize him."

The butterfly flew over to William who had just started to get off the ground. The butterfly flew onto the package in William's hand.

"Hello, Killer Pain. I am Hawkmoth. Pain is something you wish to get rid off. I can help you. I will also give you the power to inflict it on others. All I want in payment is Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculous."

"If that is what you want. So be it."

Dark magic enveloped William. He was dressed in a white suit with red and black lines going across like an ambulance. A broken pill was in the center. On his left side rest and package on a sting, Kendall's package, but now it was in red paper with a black ribbon. A red and black mask was on his face with part of it extending down to his check.

"Let's see how everyone like it when they are in pain!" he shouted.

* * *

"So those are my friends," I finished to Tally.

"So that girl that always stammers is Marinette, right?"

"Yep,"I said," she kind of has a crush on Adrien."

"Oh. So does that mean you have a crush on that boy from earlier."

My face instantly got red as I sorted her words.

"How many times do I have to say NO. I do not need a boyfriend,"I said with my face getting redder.

"Doesn't mean you don't want one,"she said ,similar to how Wayzz and Master Fu where doing earlier.

"Okay. That is enough. My shift is about to start. Do you want to stay here or go with me? If you come with me you have to stay in my jacket."

"I guess I can go with you," we need to get to know each other. I would like to know what you do a work."

I nodded as I slightly opened my jacket allowing her in. I walked down stairs and into the healing sanctuary.

"Ready to work, Master Fu,"I said to him.

"Thank you Kendall. Your appointment should arrive here in a minute. In the mean time can you please get me some tea."

"Sure," I replied.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup as I started to make the tea. I had never tired tea and probably never will. The hot brink would burn your thought and something about it just didn't seem right.I suddenly heard a crash from downstairs. I ran down trying to figure out what was going on. I found the far wall destroyed with some splinters of wood on the ground. A figure stood in the doorway. A white suit with red and black lines with something hanging off his waist. Worst of all. His had Master Fu over his shoulder and was about to take him out through the door.

"Grandpa!" I shouted.

The man turned around to face me. I recognized him but couldn't' seem to put it. Master Fu told me the miraculous admitted magic to hid the wear's identity.

"I am sorry Kendall, but he must pay. I will spare you since you were extremely kind to me. I must take my leave so my horrible pain can become his."

I suddenly realized who he was.

"William!" I shouted," You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do Kendall, but my name isn't William. It is Killer Pain!"

He jumped out the hole and into the streets of Paris with Master Fu and Wayzz, who I had spotted in his shirt, in tow. I quickly ran to my room and shut the door.

"Tally. What can I do?" I said with panic in my voice.

"You can help him," she said flying out of my jacket.

"How exactly?" I said with the panic growing in myself and my voice.

"Your a miraculous holder remember."

I had totally forgot. I had thought of Tally as I did Wayzz. A friend but not my own kwami. I looked over at the ring that rested on my finger. I started to doubt myself. I thought that doing this would be easier. I guessed not, but I soon realized I had agreed to this and I WOULD NOT take it back.

"If I am going to save Master Fu, I am going to need your help Tally. Powers, abilities ,weapons and so on. I need to know what I can do to help him."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have the fight in it along with the revel of our new hero. Please R and R .~Jennex


	5. Killer Pain: Part 1

Hey everyone, I m back. I hope you are enjoying the story. I would like to thank everyone who as followed and favorited me. I would like some reviews though. Please let me know what you think but please enjoy the story. ~Jennex

* * *

"Ready?" Tally asked.

"Nope," I replied," but I have to do something."

I stepped out of my room and into the healing room, ready to go. I guess the explosion had scared off everyone around the sanctuary.

"Let's go Tally,"

"Wait!" She quickly said while flying into my jacket.

I was about to said 'what is wrong' until someone came crashing in through the hole.

"La..lady...Ladybug," I said in shock as the Parisian hero stood in front of me."

"Oh..hello Ken...mam," she said," what happened here?"

"A boy I know, you could say he is a friend,but he got akumatized. He was angry at my grandpa and me. He spared me because to him I am nicer but he has taken my Grandpa."

"I promise I will get your grandpa back and get your friend back to normal," Ladybug replied.

"Thank you,"I replied as she walked away and used her yo yo to swing into the skyline of Pairs.

"That was close,"I said taking a deep breath of relief as Ladybug left.

"Too close for comfort,"Tally said slightly shaking.

 _"She seriously as to work on that shyness,"I thought._

"Well, they might need our help, even with Zorro and Queen Bee the akumas are getting stronger and I think William will be no exception,"I said.

"Just say the words,"Tally replied ready for her miraculous to be used.

"Tally, Wings Spread."

* * *

"Dang,"Ladybug said to herself as she saw the many citizens laying on the ground. Many of them were rolling on the ground and a few were crying.

"Let's hope this doesn't turn into a _pain_ ful situation,"said Cat Noir that had appeared beside her.

"Well... I think it already has, but we have to stop this before it get worst," she replied to her friend's pun.

"I hope by we you mean us too,"said a voice from behind them.

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned around to see Queen Bee, who had spoken and Zorro just landing on the roof top they rested on.

"Of course,"said Cat Noir,"We couldn't start this battle without the whole team here."

It was still pretty weird to Ladybug and Cat Noir with other people helping them. They had been working as partners for a year and then within three or four months Queen Bee and Zorro appeared. It had changed everything. They weren't partners anymore.

"So were here. What are we waiting on guys,"said Zorro.

Zorro jumped off the building towards the akuma.

"Wait!" Ladybug yelled.

The akuma turned around seeing Zorro. A black knife seemed to materialize in his hand, which he threw right at her. She was able to dodge in mid air and land on the pavement. That is when she saw what Ladybug was trying to stop her. The akuma had a hostage over his shoulder, and one she recognized. The akuma threw an other dagger at her but it was blocked by Ladybug's spinning yo yo as she jumped in front of her.

"Thanks," Zorro replied.

"No problem."

"We have to get that bystander away from him before we can cleanse his akuma," said Queen Bee floating beside them.

"Agreed or this is going to be CATaclysmic."

Ladybug just sighed at Cat Noir's pun.

"Not the time,"said Ladybug.

"Watch out!"shouted Zorro.

The heroes scattered as a few black knives were thrown there way.

"Time for you to feel some pain!" shouted the akuma as he threw more knives at them.

"If he keeps up we are going to get hit or he is going to tire this cat out,"said Cat Noir dodging the other knife.

As soon as one of the heroes saw a chance to help a civilian, but if they got close they had to retreat. Killer Pain knew what was going on around him and knew how to counteract.

"We have to end this now,"said Ladybug breathing heavily.

"Yea. He haven't used our powers ,but that is the problem since we can't use them or take a risk of hurting the civilian,"said Queen Bee," If I could fly higher or something.

"My powers won't be of help. It could injure the civilian,"said Zorro.

Queen Bee's powers allowed her to fly a bit, but she couldn't move extremely fast while flying, she couldn't fly high or fly for very long. She had a spin top. It caused a slight wind vortex and sometimes released pollen to aggravate the akuma. Her special power was to make the akuma kind of go into a stunned phase. She made the akuma think of there family, friends, there loved ones. The special power was called Neutering Love. Zorro could make a illusions for a short period of time. Her special power was Cunning Illusion. The power allowed her illusions to become real for a a short amount of time. If either of them missed the akuma and hit the civilian it could go south fast.

"Here comes some more daggers,"shouted Ladybug dodging out of the way.

"Ahh!"shouted Zorro holding her left ankle.

"What is wrong?"said Queen Bee holding onto her.

"My ankle,"she replied.

Cat Noir jumped in front of them as more daggers came at them ,blocking them with his baton.

"Get her to some cover,"Cat Noir said.

"I will be fine,"said Zorro slowly standing up staying of her left leg.

"No your not,"said Ladybug to the gathering of heroes.

"M'Lady look out,"said Cat Noir tackling Ladybug to the ground as six black knives came flying over them.

"End of the line. I must make my payment for Hawkmoth's help,"said Killer Pain has four black knives flew right at them.

Zorro was injured and Queen Bee was holding her up and would be unable to block the attack. Cat Noir had dropped his baton tackling Ladybug and Ladybug couldn't block the attack and get Cat Noir off of her inn time.

Suddenly as the knives were flying over them ,they suddenly reverted off course and into the ground by a different knife. The knives had a bronze handle and a golden blade. Only seconds after the black knives had been blocked they disappeared into smoke only leaving the golden knives impeded in the street of Pairs.

"Sorry can't let you do that,"shouted a new voice.

Killer Pain and Paris's heroes looked up to see a silhouette of someone on a room. The sun shone in there face causing them to go slightly blind and not able to see the full details of the mysterious person.

"Why does everyone want to get in the way," sneered the akuma.

"Because,"said the mysterious figure,"you have no right causing harm to other people William. What would Kendall think?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING KENDALL INTO THIS! I have a right being forced to bear all this pain and people refuse to help."

You could see the anger build into him as he blind released two knives at the figure, but the knives hit the building beneath her. The building soon started to shake. Could buildings be in pain? The concrete beneath her gave in and a cloud of dirt and smoke.

"That takes care you her,"said Killer Pain returning his attention to the heroes still frozen in shock of what just happened.

"How could you do that!" shouted Cat Noir.

"Too late now. She is finished and so are you," replied Killer Pain

"I think not!"

But the voice wasn't of the heroes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I was going to finish this is out, but I have been so busy this last week I haven't had time and I wanted to update in time too. So I hope you enjoy.


	6. Killer Pain:Part 2

Hey guys. Sorry for the crappy last chapter. My archery and basketball schedules are overlapping so I hardly have time to write but I wanted to update on time which is 12:00pm on Saturdays. I hope you do enjoy this chapter though.~Falconwing

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"I think not!"

The last 10 minutes had been the fastest of my life. First off my clothes had replaced with a spandex suit, could fly and saw my grandpa be cared across town on a super villain. I had been hiding for the last few minutes and I was tired of sitting around.

The spandex suit was actually comfortable and looked really good. The suit was a chocolate brown. I have light brown gloves and boots with the tips of my finder to a little bit past my knuckle being gold. On my waist was a light brown belt with daggers with bronze handles and golden blades. From the belt extend something like a tail feather. It was decorated in brown feathers with gold edges along with extending to the middle of my thigh. In my hair was two brown feathers pined in it. I could tell that my hair had become slightly wavy along with becoming a little bit darker. I could also tell from the reflection I saw here that my eyes had turn gold from there normal blue.

The smoke cleared allowing to see me heading to ground. I suddenly jerked up allowing my self to hover in the air.

He quickly threw a dagger at me but I easily and quickly dodged while flying. What he didn't know is that I was actually partly distracting him. He soon realized it after I quickly moved up last minute and grabbed the civilian on his shoulder.

"Give him back,"he yelled at me!

He was about to stop me when a red and black yo yo wrapped around his hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you,"Ladybug shouted from behind me.

"I will make him feel his share of pain later, now I will deal with you,"he said now turning his attention to the tired heroes.

 _"I have to help them"_

* * *

 **Third Person**

"We aren't doing much damage,"said Queen Bee.

"We can now,"Zorro said standing up on her own.

He threw daggers at them which luckily they were all able to dodge in time.

"You will fell pain. And when you are in pain I WILL take your Miraculous!" Killer Pain shouted.

Something felt wrong. His un -akumatized forms senses kicked in as he felt something coming from behind. He dodged right at something brown flew past his left side. The brown blur slowed down and faced him.

"Don't think you can sneak up on me Birdy," he told the new hero," you didn't want me to under estimate you well now you will see the full power of Killer Pain."

He started to glow slightly red.

"Take Cover!" the brown suited girl shouted.

Ladybug and Cat Noir took shelter behind a white car they were standing near by and Queen Bee and Zorro took shelter behind a red car a few feet away and near the white car Ladybug and Cat Noir was hiding behind. The mysterious masked girl turned around and flew towards the heroes. She made it just in time as he let lose a blast of red energy.

"Now we are pinned," said Ladybug.

"You mean we are _pained_ in," said Cat Noir putting on his Cheshire grin

"Wow. I guess they weren't joking in those news reports when they said you liked to pun," commented the girl.

"Ah... Who are you?asked Zorro turning the masked girl into the center of attention.

Right before she could respond a black dagger came out of the side of the car.

" I will tell you later, after we set this civilian free," she said.

" Well you can fly... What else can you do?" asked Queen Bee as she took a look over the hood but quickly put her head behind as a black dagger flew past her.

"I can fly fast especially if it is a a down angle. I can see far away as a mile. My special power allows me to take damage slower and allows me to go faster," she quickly replied.

"Okay importantly..." started Ladybug," How do you have those powers?"

"Well... apparently there is more than 7 miraculous.I have the 8th," she said showing them her ring," and before I explain anything else we need a plan."

"Right we can figure all this out later," agreed Ladybug.

"How do we get the akuma?"asked Cat Noir.

"Yea,he is fast and strong also his daggers will put us out of commission if we get hit by one,"replied Queen Bee.

"He plays football. That is why he has reflexes and strength, though as far as I can tell we only have to get inside for a second and grab what ever is around his waist," commented the brown suited girl.

"How do you know that?"asked Zorro.

"I was able to talk with his... friend,"she said.

"Come out heroes. Better to face the pain than run from it!" Killer Pain shouted.

Cat Noir's cat ears flexed as he said,"He's coming."

"Well better time than any,"said Ladybug. "Lucky Charm!" she shouted.

Suddenly a red rope appeared in Ladybug's hands.

"To bad we can't _wrap_ him up,"Cat Noir commented.

Ladybug looked around trying to figure out what to do. Her friends, the mysterious girl, and a light pole caught her eyes as she made a plan.

"We just need to distract and disorient him. Queen Bee ,Zorro can you use Cunning Illusion and Neutering Love to confuse him?

They both nodded in agreement.

"Cat Noir, keep him distracted for as long as you can,"Ladybug said to her long time partner.

"I am quite distracting aren't I,"he said.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes. She turned to the masked girl.

"When you see a spot go in and take his akumatized object. After doing so break it."

"Got it,"she replied.

"What about you M'Lady?" asked Cat Noir.

"His daggers are causing a big issue. If I can stop one hand from throwing those daggers, it will be a big help."

Everyone nodded as they took off to do what they were told. Ladybug darted to the Light Pole as Zorro and Queen Bee darted left or right getting ready for there attacks. Cat Noir jumped over the car but slightly behind so he wouldn't get in the way to Queen Bee of Zorro. The masked girl took to the skies flying extremely high to where you could barley see her.

"Hey. You can't stop us that easy,"shouted Cat Noir grabbing his attention.

"Cunning Illusion," shouted Zorro as multiply versions of her self started attacking Killer Pain as he threw daggers at him.

"This could tire him out faster said,"Queen Bee complimenting Zorro.

Within seconds Zorro's illusion was gone.

"That the best you have!" Killer Pain shouted.

"Nope,"shouted Queen Bee," Neutering Love!"

Her top flew over and him him square in the chest. After he regained his footing he just stood there dazed.

"Nice job,"shouted Zorro.

"Thanks!" she shouted back.

Ladybug has made it to the pole when her earrings started to go off and one of the spots on her earrings disappeared.

"Need to finish this fast,"she said to her self.

She tied on one part of the rope to the pole. She looked over at the akuma to see him starting to snap out of a daze. She swung the rope around and threw it at Killer Pain's right arm wrapping it around it.

"Gotcha,"she said.

He started to struggle but is was tied to a pole.

"Looks like _Cat has your tongue,"_ said Cat Noir.

"I still am not beat yet. If you get close my daggers will cause you unbearable pain!"

"Not if I can help it," shouted a voice," Determination Spirit!

Out of no where a figure seemed to be covered in a brown glow came flying write at him. He summoned a dagger in his left hand and threw it at her and it hit her, but surprisingly she didn't slow down.

"How are you not stopping,"he yelled at her.

He didn't have time to react as the blur came near his left side and went flying by with something in hand. She steadied her self out having the item in her left hand and holding her left side with her right.

"I represent determination. That is why I didn't stop,"she shouted at him.

"I am also determined as well. So gibe me that back."

He threw three daggers at her but the effects of the other one were starting to take hold.

"Cat Noir, CATCH!"she shouted throwing him the object.

Seconds after it left her hand she was hit by two of the daggers. She started to fall ,but she was able to steady herself out until she hit the ground.

"CATACLYSM!" he shouted.

As he grabbed it, it disintegrated into ash only the butterfly was left.

"Time to de-evilize, "said Ladybug,"Gotcha. Bye bye little butterfly.

She walked over to Killer Pain whose dark magic was starting to disappear.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

All the damage started to disappeared in a flash of red light. Near the end it swirled around the masked figure stopping the effects of her injuries.

"Were am I?" said William as he sat up.

"I think this belongs to you,"said Ladybug handing him his package.

"Thanks but I don't need it anymore. It was for someone ,but I doubt she would want to see me again."

" I do think she would like to see you again," commented the mysterious girl.

"Do you think?"he asked.

"Of course,"said Queen Bee.

"Ladybug. Cat Noir what happened here?" said someone as many reporters came up to the heroes.

"What can you say about this akuma?"

"Are we suppose to be worried."

"No,"said Ladybug," Cat Noir, Zorro, Queen Bee and I are here to protect and we won't let anything happen to Paris or any of it's people.

"What about you,"said a reported directed to the brown suited girl.

"Oh..."

Suddenly her ring started to go off signaling she only had 3 minutes left followed by Ladybug's ,Cat Noir's Queen Bee's and Zorro's as well.

"I have to fly,"she said started to run off.

"What do we call you!? quickly shouted a reported.

"Call me Falconwing,"she said quickly as she flew off.

* * *

 **Next day at School**

 **Kendall's POV**

The whole school was abuzz about the new hero.

"I still can't believe I did that," I whispered to Tally making sure no one noticed.

"I told you you were meant for this,"she said.

She snuck back into the bag as people started to come out.

"Did you see the news?"

I jumped at the voice behind me.

"Are you going to jump every time we say something to you dude,"asked Nino as him and the rest of my friends appeared by my side.

"I am sorry. You guys sneak up behind me," I replied, " and yes I did see the news.

"So what do you think about her. About Falconwing?"

"Well,"I started," I think she is a starter but I think she can become better than she is now.

"I agree. She was able to get that item from that akumatized victim,"said Marinette.

"Yea. She just swooped in and got it,"said Adrien.

"I really think that was amazing,"added Chloe.

"Hey girl,"said a voice.

"Oh no,"I mumbled.

Kim appeared in front of us.

"I think we got off on there wrong foot yesterday. Can we head to a movies or something?"he asked but it wasn't in a friendly tone but more of a 'i will get what i want'.

"Sorry Kim but no,"I said.

His face showed anger.

"Aww come one. Just to get to know each other."

"She said No, so let her be,"said a new voice.

I turned around to see William with a blue bag over his shoulder.

"Bet it,"he said sternly.

"He eyed me angrily but left.

"W..William? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I said I was moving schools. I didn't expect you to be here Kendall. I thought you were home schooled. "

"I was. Just started school yesterday."

"Oh...well... I meant to give you this yesterday,"he said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a gift in silver paper wrapped in a pink bow.

I took it out of his hands and started to unwrap it.

"It's beautiful William," I said holding out the item.

It was a silver charm bracelet though it only had three charms on it. An miniature Effie Tower, and first aid kit and a K charm.

"I saw that you didn't were a lot of jewelry so I thought you might like some."

"Thank you William,"I said as I circled the charm bracelet and latched it on my arm.

This is something I would cherish just like my ring.

"Thanks ,but I was wondering if you wanted... wanted to go on a date with me?"

My heart stopped. I could see Marinette and Alya shift uncomfortably knowing what my thoughts on dating were.

"William...I.. I am sorry, but I don't date," I said.

"Oh,"he replied looking down.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I wasn't going to go back on of what I believed.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends,"I said.

William looked at me ,surprised.

"On one condition. You start listening to what me and my grandpa tell you."

He smiled.

"I can agree to that,"he said putting me into a hug.

I was shocked but returned the hug hoping I wasn't blushing.

"See you around Kendall,"he said as he walked off.

"Bye."

When he was gone I felt someone elbow me in the ribs.

"Looks like someone has a crush,"said Alya.

It took me a second to react.

"WHY does everyone say that,"I said as I started to walk to class.

The group started to catch up to me.

 _I guess this is going to be a whole lot different than I thought it would, but I wouldn't have it any other way,"I thought_

* * *

I am so, so ,so ,so sorry it has taken me this long to post a chapter. I have been working on a chapter for an other story and I have had back to back to back assignments for class. Not has busy as the first semester but still really busy. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait.~Jennex.


	7. Flying Free

I woke up to my alarm buzzing in my ear. I slapped the 'Stop' button and started to get out of bed.

"Good morning Tally,"I said as I yawned and stretched.

Tally, who was starting to wake up slept on a brown simple square pillow near the wall on my bed.

"Good Morning Kendall."

I hopped out of bed and got dressed quickly. When I was done my alarm read 6:36.

"I guess you serious about last night," said Tally as she hovered in front of me a I put on my laptop bag.

I had told Tally last night that I had wanted to go fly around Paris. It had been a week since 'Falconwing' had shown up and hadn't been seen since. Along with the urge to fly my friends had showed me some amazing view of Paris I had never seen before even though I have lived in Paris all my life.I had been dying to check it out as a superhero. I couldn't wait to try touching the clouds, if I could do so anyway.

"Ready?" I asked Tally.

"Yep,"she said as she flew into my bag.

I opened the door and headed to the kitchen. I was surprised not to see anyone there. I then saw a note on the fridge

 **I got a house call today. Since nothing was scheduled for a while I left.**

 **I called Thomas and he will be over around 6:45 to open up.**

 **I will see you when you get home**

 **From,**

 **Master Fu**

"Since Thomas(a fellow employee), will be in a short few minutes I can grab something quick and wait on him. Then we can go have a little bit of free time," I said.

* * *

I ended up leaving around 7:00 after making sure Thomas has okay at the sanctuary I headed in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. After going a block or two down I hit an grove of trees. I ran over to it and hid behind them.

Tally flew out knowing what I was about to do.

"Tally, Wings Spread"

I was enveloped in a light brown light. When it disappeared I was standing as Falconwing. I took off out of the tree and headed straight to the sky. After going as high as the Eiffel Tower I stopped and started to plummet back down. When I was about to hit the road I pulled up shooting across the Paris's streets.

"Woohoo!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

The feeling was absolutely amazing. After flying around for a few while. I came up to the Eiffel Tower and started to fly around it ,getting a 360 view of it as I flew around. I stopped facing the front of the tower landing on the very top. I healed my hands my eyes and felt the breeze of the wind. Nobody was up of the viewing platform of the tower so I was up there all by myself. I suddenly felt something on my belt vibrate.

I looked on my belt to see my left dagger closes to the front had a small green call button on the top of the grip. Every second or so it would become a face time icon and flip back to the call icon too. Guess some body was trying to get a hold of me. I remembered that Tally had told me that a weapon can not only fight someone but also act as communication in between miraculous holders.

I took off my dagger and faced in upward so the blade was facing up. I slid the call icon up from where it was at to slightly up the blade like I was scrolling up on a phone. Suddenly my blade formed a screen as my finger left the blade. Seconds later a face popped up in front of it. His grin was unmistakable.

"Hello," I said.

Cat Noir grinned," See your having a little bit of freedom with your miraculous."

"How do you..."

"You have been kind of flying around Paris for last 30 minutes. You don't think it would attract some kind of attention?"

"Okay. I see your point," I said after realizing he was right.

"Don't worry. I do it too, but it is mostly at night."

" I can absolutely see why," as I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again," I doubt that you wanted to talk about my freedom when you called though."

"Your _furry_ smart, but yea. You are mysterious. You can't just show up and disappeared for a week and earn our trust. Not that we think your a akuma but we just need to make sure we can trust you."

I smiled

"Guess your right. I do need to do some explaining but right now I don't have the time and besides I would rather explain it once and not multiple," I said slightly sighing.

"What about tonight. Most of the miraculous holder are already up late and since I...Most of us have busy schedules are busy we can meet tonight. How about midnight? Triumphal arch (Arc de Triomphe)"

I considered it for a moment and said," I might have to bend my curfew but I can try. If I can't I'll give you a heads up though."

" _Purr_ fect. See you then."

The screen shut off and then disappeared. I was left alone on top of the Eiffel Tower once again. I closed my eyes and stood up there for a few more minutes before I decided I needed to de-transform so I could head to the store so I can get some more Andes for Tally. Then I would be heading to school.

"Awesome. Falconwing! Falconwing! Can I get an interview?"

I looked over to see Alya holding up her phone trying to get my attention. As soon as I looked over at her she started with the questions.

"Where did you come from? Are you joining Paris's superheroes? What can you do?"

"Uhh.. I don't have a time for an interview but I can quickly answer those questions. I come from Paris, I can do a whole lot of things but I will tell you that later, and I still don't know if I will but I really hope Ladybug, Cat Noir, Zorro and Queen Bee will agree to work with me."

I floated to the viewing deck and landed on it's rail.

" 'I will tell you later'. Does that mean you will give me an interview later?"

"Maybe," I said.

I faced the camera turning my back to the skyline of Paris. I was about to do something Kendall Fu would never do.

"Paris. I hope you can trust me to help protect you. I have no idea if I will join Ladybug and the other miraculous holders but I will make sure you are all safe. Anyone that tries to hurt the city I love... I adore will have to go through me. I will try not to let you or anyone in Paris down."

That is when I fell. I just laid back and fell. I most likely gave Alya a scare and most likely anybody that will watch that video. That is when I evened out a few seconds before hitting the ground. I allowed my feet to take impact as I allowed then to bend getting ready to jump. I then took off and shot up beside the Eiffel tower, scaring Alya slightly. I then took off to the sky out of eye and camera sight. Time for me to get to my other life.

* * *

It was 11:48 at night. I didn't know how I wasn't tired. I was never up this late. The only time I was is when New Year's Eve came around. I would always be up when the new year hit. Besides that I would always be asleep at latest 10:00.

"Nervous?" Tally asked.

I chuckled nervously.

"Who wouldn't be. I am about to meet some of the most important people in Paris and hopefully get there trust."

"You'll be fine. You will be telling the truth."

"I will ,but I still don't want them to think I am lying. I didn't even know there was more that 7 miraculous and now that I figure out there is 8..."

"There is technically 10 but you having the 8th is the most important thing they need to worry about right now," said Tally.

"There's 10!" I hushed yelled making sure I didn't wake up Master Fu.

"Like I said. I don't even know if they will revel themselves any time soon. The only thing you and the other miraculous holder need to worry about is trying to stop Hawkmoth and the other villains."

"Okay," I said not truly convinced.

I looked back at the clock to see it reading 11:50.

"I guess it is time to go Tally."

"Remember..."

"They can't figure out who I am," I finished.

"Right."

"Okay, here I go. Tally, Wings Spread".

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long. I have had back to back assignments again and this Monday is the last week of school so I am stuck doing exams and final projects for S.T.E.M. I finally got around to writing this today after baby-sitting. My life is just as crazy as Marinette's and Kendall's.

I really hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be about the meeting. I am going to have an akumatized victim after that though but I have no idea what type. Zagtoons used everyone really. If you have any ideas ( no miraculous holder though) comment please.

Please comment, favorite and follow. It will make me motivated to get chapters out faster than if I didn't. ~Jennex


	8. The Meeting

Nobody had a hard time finding the meeting spot,Triumphal arch (Arc de Triomphe). It was one of Paris's famous landmarks and was always lit up at night. At 11:59 everyone except the new hero, Falconwing, had showed up.

"I wonder if she is coming,"said Queen Bee after a few minutes of silence as she stood on the edge looking in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

"She said that she was. If she wasn't she said she would of told me," replied the black claded hero.

"Do you think she can be an akuma, like Volpina?" asked Zorro.

Ladybug sighed.

"I hope not. Volpina was not the easiest akuma. I highly doubt Falconwing is an akuma but if she is I would hate to face her in battle," replied Ladybug.

"Yea. That would be _paw_ sitively awful,"agreed Cat Noir.

"Well, I am not that good,"said a new voice.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see Falconwing floating 6 yards (5.4864 meters) off the ground.

"How long have you been here?!" exclaimed Zorro.

"Every since you started talking about Volpina," she said as she floated down and her legs hit the Paris landmark.

"You know it is not the best idea to eavesdrop on superheros,"said Queen Bee.

"Well... I technically wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I was trying to see if anybody would notice me,"she said as she started walking over towards the group of heroes.

Falconwing took a deep breath.

"I might not have the answer to some of your questions but I will answer the ones I know the best I can," she said.

"Getting straight to the point,"said Ladybug slightly surprised.

"Well... I never stay up this late and I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow... or should I saw later this morning...," Falconwing trailed off.

"I do see that you caught the eye of public attention," said Zorro.

"Yea...,"said Falconwing," I had only used my miraculous once and that was to help defeat Killer Pain. I was dying to fell the full use my powers."

"Not quite what I meant,"said Zorro," I meant that video you allowed that girl... Alya to take of you."

"Oh... that," said Falconwing as she slightly shifted uncomfortably ," I am not the type of person that just leaves. I also happen to know her and well... she worked hard trying to get a hold of me. I wasn't just going to leave her with nothing.

Zorro seemed satisfied with her answer as she just nodded and smiled.

"Well... on to more important matters,"started Ladybug, "While fighting Killer Pain you explained quickly that you had a miraculous. I believe you said it was the 8th. What is with all that?

"Yea. It was extremely confusing me too. I only thought there was 7 as well. To find out I had the 8th and I had powers when I transformed, it was hard to process right then," Falconwing said.

"To think there are 8 miraculous,"said Queen Bee.

"There are actually 10."

"10!" shouted the other heroes in unison.

They all just stared at her in disbelief.

"I literately found this out a little more that 10 minutes ago. I am just as shocked as you are about it,"she said as she held her hands up as if to surrender.

"How do you know this?," said Ladybug slightly suspicious.

"My kwami, Tally, told me right before I headed over here."

"Does she know where they are?" asked Cat Noir.

Falconwing shook her head no," As far as I know she doesn't know. Tally doesn't seem to remember much. I haven't told her this yet but I think I wasn't her first miraculous holder even though she thinks I am. I don't know if it has to do with her being the kwami of a miraculous that thought to never exist or if it was something to do in the past."

"Interesting," said Ladybug as she tried to accept all the information the new hero was giving her.

"What does your kwami eat?" asked Cat Noir.

"Why would you ask that?"questioned Queen Bee slightly scolding.

"Well after hearing that your kwamis eat cookies, honey grams and caramel I want to know if Plagg is the only one that eats disgusting stuff," explained Cat Noir.

"Well I hate to disappoint but my kwami eats ANDES mints," said Falconwing holding back a little bit of a chuckle.

"Of course she does. Why does Plagg have to be the only one that eats rotten, smelly Camembert cheese,"said Cat Noir sighing and putting his hand on his face while Zorro, Queen Bee and Ladybug were holding back a few snickers.

"Poor kitty,"said Ladybug.

"Your kwami seriously eats the smelliest cheese in the world?" asked Falconwing.

"Yep and I have to smell like it 24/7," he replied.

"Hate to be you,"said Zorro.

After a few seconds Falconwing asked," Anything else?"

"Yea. Who are you?" asked Ladybug," Who are you behind the mask."

Falconwing stiffened for a moment but regained her composer.

"I can't tell you that. My kwami said no one must know who you are. As much as I would like to earn your full trust by telling you who I am I can't. If Tally says I can't, I won't because I trust her completely."

Ladybug looked at everyone of the miraculous holder except Falconwing. They all gave a nod with a stern look. Ladybug looked at Falconwing. Her eyes showed great determination as if she wasn't going to change her mind or back down. Ladybug smiled and so did everyone else.

"We would love your help to protect Paris," said the spotted hero as she held out her hand.

Falconwing was surprised and then smiled back.

"I would love to,"she said as she accepted the hand.

"Welcome to the team girl,"said Zorro as she hooked her hand arm around Falconwing's neck.

"Thanks," she said and she chuckled and let out a few small breaths of relief.

After a long while of welcoming the new member in the distance a clock rang 1:00.

"Crap, I have to go,"said Falconwing as she heard the chime of the clock.

She turned around as she faced her new team.

"I have to go,"she said as she started heading to the edge of Triumphal arch (Arc de Triomphe)," I am going to get the disappointment card played on me and I will be feeling a whole lot of quit if I don't get back home."

"Okay. See you when the next akuma comes. We will try to get in contact with you to see when you can do patrols,"said Ladybug.

"Great. See you then," she walked to the edge and jumped straight off.

The heroes took a breath for a moment until she shoot up scaring them slightly. Silence followed the heroes for a few moments.

"I would absolutely love to be able to do that,"said Queen Bee as she looked up in the sky to where Falconwing had disappeared.

"Yea, but right now I have to head home so I can take a test tomorrow,"yawned Ladybug," Bug out."

The rest of the heroes dismissed themselves and headed home. What they didn't know is that there was more danger out there than they realized. Danger that they would have to have Falconwing to help them with. They didn't know that the other miraculous where waiting out there... waiting for there time. They didn't know Falconwing had a secrets that even she didn't know. And all of this would soon come to past in the same year.

* * *

Hope you really enjoyed my cliffhanger. I wanted to do something to give you guys a really good reason to read this story and give a few spoilers of what is ahead. Next chapter will have a akumatized victim in it. I will try to get it out as soon as possible but with exams this week it might take a while. I used all that I had planed right now for this chapter and the last. I wasn't expecting to get two done in a little bit more than 12 hours. Don't worry I am not quitting. I have a ton of stuff planned for this story but it is going to take me a while to get there and figure out how.

Please comment, follow and favorite. ~Jennex


End file.
